Junk
by Chirochichi
Summary: Kittens are the most important things in life,and so for the jellicle tribe. New kittens are born and found and thier life brings new adventures. later chapters will reveal Slash ;D Munk/OC Alonzo/OC sry for any mistakes grammar spelling
1. Chapter 1

„Here we go!" a young queen gets up from her sunny place at a beautiful river side. She sat on the last green piece of grass. Beautiful and merely the age of a grown cat. She makes her way back to the smelliest place in the area ...the place she calls home. Walking slow and happy forward she´s summing a little melody which would soften every heart. She was truly happy, and a cat of luck. The day she turned adulthood her true love showed up at her home the junkyard of London. When the leader announced her as grown Member of the Jellicles. A barley older orange Tom returned after one and a half year. He had a funny Scottish accent which made her laugh in their kitten hood. In this 1 and a half year, he was away to experience the pleasure of train travels with his father , he changed so much. Before he was childish, a little under developed and yeah kinda strange in his way of behaving with the grown cats, it was just vintage. Now he was gentle, well behaved, very nice and handsome looking and still he, but even a young tom can´t suppress his inner child. It sounds very cheesy but she fall in love at his sight, and so he did as he crossed her eyes. Not even two weeks later they announced their mating, everyone was kind of shocked but they weren't really concerned as the adults saw how happy they were.

And now 3 months later there was more that is going to make her and Skimbleshanks, her mate, even happier. And that's the reason she were sitting at an beautiful late October day all alone at the river to dream of the promising future she is going to have. With her loving mate and the kitten struggling in her womb.

It was too early that her body showed what she felt. And so no one else knew it at this moment. But she already had the right words in mind, how she would announce it to Skimble. He would do plenty of somersaults. And she giggled about that image.

On her way back another thought crosses her mind. Her little kitten would play with the youngest of the tribe . At first the a half year old silver tabby named Munkustrap, he was the son of their leader Old Deuteronomy and his mate Grizabella. She thought of the charmed smile he gives her every time she looks at him and how handsome he will get … if her kitten will be a girl she would her to mate up with him when they are grown. And there are even two kittens on their way, one were Jellys and the other one was of Alanata she was a white queen who was abandoned of her former tribe because she mated without permission with an other tribes Tom ...and this guy were a Jellicle, Ferro a black and gray patched tom.

Anyway the main topic was to tell her mate about their kitten.

She walked through the entrance of the junkyard as she heard a loud sob of a voice she recognized . As she made her way to the center every cat of the tribe were standing around a crying young beautiful queen ….it was Grizabella . At first Jenny didn't understand what this hustle was about but she reminded the last days when Griza was talking about how she always wanted to be famous and that Munkustrap would be in her way, if she wants to fulfill her dream.

„You are banished. And never come back again" Deuteronomy said pointing at the entrance. even with this harsh words in his mouth he surly looked broken and disappointed with his crying kitten in his paws.

She was turning her head to the entrance and walked there. Even with sobbing sounds she wanted to look full of pride . Not showing any hurt. When she was gone and everyone calmed from looking her back. Skimble walked to his shocked looking mate.

„what happened there ?"

„She was arguing with Deuteronomy about that she is unhappy in here and wants to join the glamorous world of England, and the hardest which broke Deuts heart .. wasthat she wants to get rid of Munkustrap because of him being to loud and bugging." Skimble turned his head down . And put a arm around Jenny.

„I thought she loved them" tears of disbelieve filled her eyes.

„It's OK Jenny she choose herself "Skimble looked at her „by the way where have you been love?"

Just dreaming at the river side" she smiled at him.

„About what" Skimble asked

„Something cheering what will occur soon"she turned on her heels. And left Skimbles side to walk to a little den in a pile of junk.

„What" he asked himself. And followed his mate with his eyes ...he was kind of mesmerized of her swaying hips.

After a while he realized what he was doing standing in the middle of the junkyard and followed her with a faster step.

In their den with a lot of nuzzling and cuddling he finally asked her of what she meant earlier.

„Hmm... how should I explain, I dreamed of something moving it exist by this moment, but you could also say it is still a long time till it´will become real " she smiled happily

„What do you mean. dear?" Skimble asked with confusion

She looked down with sparkling eyes „we´re gonna have a kitten soon, love"

It took some time for Skimbles head to realize what Jenny just said.

And what jenny imagined a little while ago happened, even if it was a little different.

Skimbles eyes widened and his smile was unbelievable big.

"YEAHHHHHOOO" he did a somersault. Yeah but that was a really bad idea in a little den like theirs he banged against the ceiling. But it doesn't bothered him, he was so full of endorphins, even if you cut his tail now he wouldn't feel any pain.

Then next he did was jumping up, lifting his mate while hugging her and storming out of the den to scream the message all over the whole junkyard.

Jenny, full of happiness, went out to follow him slow.

She watched the toms talking and cheering about Jen and Skimble.

"Then soon our junkyard will be full of little kittens jumping, screaming, giggling and playing around" Jenny heard a soft and friendly voice behind her

Jelly was standing there with the heavily pregnant Alanata.

"Four little happy kittens" Ala said as she supported herself at jelly.

"Maybe just three of them" Jenny looked sadly at the little gray tabby kitten sleeping in a pile of clothes.

"But he has us" the other two queens tried to cheer her up.

"well, you're right" Jen said with a slight smirk.

"I think I need to go back, my kitten wants me to lay down" Ala held her belly and showed a little pained smile.

"Let me help you dear" Jelly said and supported her on her way back

while the guys were still in their conversation jenny heard a small sound from behind the biggest junk pile on the whole yard. She walked there slowly

_maybe a pollicle is trying to attack us _she thought. Careful she sneaked around the corner. But nothing was there just more junk than usual and ,wait, a suspicious broken basket with a very dirty towel in it. Wary she walked on as she lifted her paw to look in the basket. Someone touched her shoulder.

"What are you doing here love?" Skimble stood behind her with a anxious smile on his face.

"nothing Skimb" she backtracked her paw fast.

"Then lets go back to the others"

They turned around and went back to the center. She didn't looked back. Not once.


	2. Chapter 2

And again the sun was shining on her tabby fur. The last beams of the setting sun shone brighter than any other. Jenny lifted her chin to appreciate the warm blazing Light, of the late October. Her paws slipped gently to her lap, where a little bundle of gray fur, silent sleeping, breathing slowly, calmed her heart. The black rubber of the tire she´s sitting on, pours warm flashes up her body that made Jen very sleepy. The little fur bundle budged in her lap slightly and made her think of him crying all day long since his mother went off of the junkyard. Jenny was watching Munkustrap for Old Deuteronomy, who was out for his home where he couldn't show up with a kitten all of a sudden. It wasn't an inconvenience for her to watch him, she loves kittens and spares time with them whenever she could.

Except from these two no one other cat was seen on the junkyard. The silence made Jenny a little uncomfortable. At that very moment Alanata gave birth to her Kitten, she heard her silent painful screams just twenty five minutes ago. But since one kind of loud one nothing came out through the cardboard walls of the den. The questions which rang trough Jenny's mind were all around the new born kitten. At first: _How will it looks like? Which gender will it has? Whats is its name? _Just every day thoughts that spun trough her head since days, No, weeks. But in the end her head was engaged with cogitations of: _Why doesn't it cry?_ _What if it is ill or worse, dead ? How to handle Alanata and Ferro? _Her eyes cracked wide open when she had in mind that her kitten could be born dead. She spun her head around as she heard a stepping sounds from the direction of the cardboard den. Jelly was standing there with a satisfied smile on her face. Moving her hand to wave Jenny down from the tire. That she can come in to see the newest member of the Jellicle Tribe. She grabbed Munk slowly under his arms to put him in a comforting wearing position; head and front paws over her shoulder and holding his body with her arms. Prudent she slipped down the Tire hoping to not wake Munkustrap.

In front of the entrance of the lair jenny gulped and breathed in slowly to prevent her from starting to cry for the happiness of these two. No, of this three. As soon as she had set eyes on them, her tears started to flow tardy. Ala was lying on a couple of clothes. Her fur shone a little drenched with sweat but it has almost dried off. Next to her was crouching Ferro. smiling as wide as Jenny never saw someone smile. His eyes were filled with elation, happiness and love. All eyes in the little room where locked to the same place. The arms of the of the pure white queen. A white and black patched kitten was faint moving; reaching out his little paws in the air; sniffling to keep the scent of it´s parents; not seeing anything with it´s closed eyes.

Jenny stepped a little closer to have a better look at the Kitten, while Munkustrap woke up steady giving a great yawning rubbing his eyes slowly turning to see where everyone were staring, but not realizing what it was.

"Jenny?" the silver kitten asked sleepy.

"Look Munkustrap, a new Kitten." she said while still staring at the black-white fur bundle.

"Can play wit' it?"

"No, Dear. It's still too young." turning her smiling face to Munkustrap.

"Awww" he said disappointing.

He started curiously reaching out a paw in the direction of the smaller kitten, trying to poke it.

"get big fast, too" Munk commanded.

Everyone giggled at that fist sentence to his future best friend.

The new life's name, everyone in the tribe made happy, was Alonzo. Even if he was just 2 hours old, every tom and queen was really cheerful.

Nearly any cat was back at the yard. Jenny brought Munkustrap back to Old D. He came back as fast as he could to care for his youngest son. The moon started to shine brightly and the the yard shone in its light too. She looked up to the pureness of its white tint and smiled prosperous. The night was a little freezing her fur stood a little up. That the winter is coming was just a minor excitement. She smiled wider with with the noises of happy chatting in her ear. On the way to Skimbles and hers den. But something stopped her in the middle of the way.

A sweet voice tingled in her ears some time, the small meowing grew expeditious stronger to a crying. It broke Jennys Heart while she was searching for the origin of that defenseless cry for help.

She lurked all over the junkyard when she remembered the broken basket from two days prior.

As she hesitated to the place she remembered the crying abruptly stopped. And with pointed ears she heard a silent sobbing but also some slow steps. She lurked around the huge pile of junk and saw the orange tabby kneeling down in front of the basket reaching out to a little brown and black tabby paw sticking out under a torn towel.

"Skimble, Love what you are doing here?" she asked while going near him

"Obviously same as you." he looked down at the paw in concern, after it backed up.

"So you heard it too?" Jen now standing next to him putting a paw at his shoulder.

"I smelt them." Skmible looked up to her, pointing at his nose. He was known for his incredibly great smelling sense. Trough every cat does smell as twice good as a human. But he nearly smelled as good as a Pollicle. Which is unusual for a cat.

"Them?" Jenny asked

"Yes, they are two" he putted the towel cautious aside and two kittens were curled up together both nearly the same markings the bigger one´s left back paw was white as the part around its mouth and eyes which made three circles put together over the nose. The less big one had a white tail tip, both front paws were white too and its face markings were more sharp. The rest of the kittens were black with auburn tabby stripes. But the most striking fact was that the kittens were different races. The smaller kitten was kind of a Burmese mix and the bigger one an European short hair.

Skimble covered them again and stood up still looking at the basket."I think we should talk to Deut about this" he bend down to pick up the basket taking it with one paw. He looked at Jenny and laid his arm around her shoulders. Walking slowly back to the yard both had not recognized that the crying stopped as Skimble began kneeling beside them, now sleeping in the tottering basket.

Since Alanata and Alonzo needed sleep every one now talked more silent but still happy in front, on and beside the big tire. Deuteronomy too, sat down there looking all over the other ones with a smile on his face. When Skimbleshanks and Jenny walked up to the tire at first no one noticed them but Deut.

"What is that ?" he asked in a worry tone and pointed at the big brown thing in Skimbles hands.

Slightly lifting the basket "Kittens, Sir. We fount them beside the fence on the ground of the junkyard"

Now everyone locked their eyes with the brown object. As it was laid down on the ground and Jenny kneeled down to uncover the kittens and taking one out in her arms while it was sleeping. It was the smaller one. She stepped forward up the tire and showed it Deut.

He laid one of his enormous paws on the head of the kitten. Patting it softly.

Skimble holding the bigger one in his arms standing in front of him now.

"We saw the basket two days ago the first time, and I smelt them but didn't anticipated it were kittens I thought it were just some old mats of an household who threw them away, but the scent wouldn't last that long so I went searched when jenny appeared there too because she heard some crying noises which were these kittens" Ferro looking at the two kittens merely older than his own son maybe 4 till 3 days since they opened their eyes. He looked down in sorrowfulness. He saw a piece of paper in the basket. Picked it up and read it.

"Are you sure they are abandoned?" Old D asked.

"I am not sure ,but two little kittens, alone three days in a basket. Yeas I think they are abandoned " Skimble said arrogant.

Little anger fluttered in old D about the young tom but he calmed himself down with a deep breathing.

"I mean if you got any evidences"

"well...u hmm..."

"Yes" Skimble´s stammering was interrupted from a calming baritone. Ferro was speaking pointing at the note in his paws."It's from their Father"

"Tell us Ferro" old D said

He nodded in obident and started to read out loud:

"The girl´s name is Alexera ant the boy´s is Canpepp. Myself is the father of these two Kittens. I can´t take them with me where have to go now. Their mothers both had no use for them . I know that this is the territory of the Jellicle tribe and I heard of your heartwarming Kindness. So please show this kindness to my kittens and take them in. I don't know what to do instead,

Thanks!"

Everyone was silent a little Moment.

"What to do now?" Jenny asked in a voice that was broken with sorrow.

"They both look kind of strong to me. And the time they do not need milk anymore is not far off"he turned his head in the direction of Ferro"could you please ask Ala to share alonzo´s milk with them?"

The gray black patched tom nodded.

"May they sleep anywhere else?" he asked

"I think they can sleep on thier own"

"But.." Jenny threw in the conversation"they are still so small" looking down at the little kitten and then to Skimble. He knew what she meant as their eyes met and nodded to her request.

"Sir" he began "they could sleep in our den till they are big enough."

Old Deutoronomy nodded "Then it is all settled to the satisfaction of everyone. I hope we all can welcome them with open arms." He smiled and waved everyone in their dens or to their homes.

But before Jenny, Skimble, Canpepp and Alexera went back to their lair the sneaked in by Alanata to show her the kittens, she welcomed them friendly and accepted to help them get big and strong soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Yawning. Eyes rubbing. Sitting up straight. Looking around. And then...

"MOOOORNIIIIN'" A loud shrill yell rang across the junkyard.

"AWWW COME ON" the first tom voice came trough the Morning.

"I AM STILL SLEEPING, DAMMIT!"the next one was a little louder.

"SHUT IT!"

"FOR EVERLASTING CAT" The first woman voice rang. She sounded older ….or just tired?

"TURN HER OFF!" Tom voices following.

"WHY, WHY, WHYYYYY?"

"THAT IS SO FUCKING GETTING ON MY NERVES!" the loudest and highest tom voice yelled.

"WHATCH YOUr TONE, KITTENS ARE UP!" four Queen voices rang up.

"sorry?...really" and the highest and loudest Tom got reeeeaaaally silent.

One little kitten stalked out of a little den at the junkyard nose poking up in the air, tail wearing perpendicular. Putting one paw in front of another. Her smile was so wide that her eyes closed under the pressure of the muscles. She was so proud of herself for being such an responsible kitten waking everyone up in the Tribe so that they can´t miss their duties. She jumped up the big tire waiting for anyone coming to say hello and that she could reply a proper answer.

The first Toms and Queens coming out of the dens were tired out and like looked like this too. Messy furs red eyes. But not Alexera she tidied herself before walking out of the sleeping place as Jenny told her.

So Jenny was the second cat on the yard who didn't looked like a mess. Even trough she was all sleepy because of her being heavily pregnant. She walked slowly to the tire bowed in front of Lex and said with a smile.

"Good morning, Alexera!"

"MORNIN`" the shrill voice rang again, as Alexera replied happily with her tail swaying furiously.

"Aww, come on Jenny don't encourage her anymore!"an older tom said to her.

"But its so cute. The first thing she can say proper to anyone" as she held her belly.

"Ok I get it, but let it her done at a more fitting time for grown cats next Time." he said going on his patrol.

It was one of the oldest toms in the yard and the protector to all of them. He was a Russian blue cat, old but always on the alert.

Jenny was a very gentle and well mannered cat so before she did anything else the first thing she does is talking to everyone even if it was just one phrase. But that habit was getting harder and harder to fulfill since the last week, not only were winter coming in faster, but also was her Kitten ready to get out she thinks and that's what made her walk and move very carefully all the time. What was especially hard with two kittens who start trying running around and speak the first words.

But soon Old Deuteronomy will say that Alexera and Canpepp can sleep in their own den. For not disturbing Jenny and the kitten. After her morning route she went back to the den sitting to calm her struggling baby. Skimbleshanks was out at that moment , but he would hurry into the den with horror in his eyes and asks _"is it here yet?" _and Jenny would reply _"No dear or do you see a charming little kitten in my arms"_ by that words he would went out and storm in after half an hour again. He was the most nervous wreck he could ever had turned . But he was still as adorable as ever.

Jen´s and Skimbles kitten wasn't the last on the list even trough Jellylorums was there jet. It was a boy again, Asparagus was his name, named after his father the Theater cat.(even trough I love Sir John Mills playing Gus, I imagine him the same age as jelly :)) the next Queen was the new mate of old D. First he just searched for a surrogate mother for Munkustrap but fall in love with a younger but , in comparison to jenny, also older Main Coon queen. She was very caring and loving to Munk and Deut. What made the whole tribe happy to see him loved and cared after the deceitful Gizabella. Bacci and him, wished to get a kitten and they will complete their wish soon, everyone knew.

The pain of the struggling kitten in her belly became harder so she yowled short but unexpected loud. Two little Kittens came tumbling in the den "wha` op?" they both said in terror.

Jenny holed her belly and just said ,in a calm voice"Bring Alanata here."

After the Kittens hurried to call for Alanata . She came and they were thrown out of the den. Waiting so long that they curled up together and felt asleep.

* * *

><p>The first time in the last week Skimble didn't came running every now and then. Was the time his kitten would be born. He has gone so insane that he even didn't noticed if something happened to occur, he was just confused.<p>

As he walked at the junkyard , after he was clearing his head a little bit, he saw three smiling kittens slowly swinging in union. Three tabby kittens the biggest one with silver fur an the other two, also different in height, with black and brown one.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in confusion.

"Bab´´s ´ere" the smaller brown and black one was saying.

"Who´s Babs ?" he looked completely afoul.

"No, no ba´b´´s" the bigger one tried to speak more clearly but hasn't sound any different.

"I understood Canpepp, Alexera" he replied

" They wanted to say baby" the oldest one clarified the situation

"WHAT? Why wasn't it you who spoke up first?" Skimble hurried in the den

"It looked fun" Munkustrap called with a smile.

Jenny stared happy at her now own bundle of fur, black fur with a little gold and red in it. She was the first queen of her generation getting a princess the name was decided before with Skimbleshanks. The railway cat wanted him name after his father, if it had been a boy it would be Xanthus. Jenny just allowed it because she knew it would be a girl. But they both agreed on the name Demeter .

Skimble stood in front of Jenny, lost of words.

"Love, welcome your daughter. Demeter that is your charming daddy!" she gave him their new born Kitten.

"OH MY EVERLASTING CAT "He gave Demeter slowly back to Jenny and fainted with a smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Winter had come and was gone already the first spring flowers were blooming, the air was the still chilled but also fresh with the scent of new awakening life. And so seemed the junkyard of the Jeliclle tribe, lot of high spirited kittens were about to fight, chase and play with each other. It were six to count everyone happily laughing. Around five grown cats lurking at them, keeping them save. Two toms and three queens. One queen a pretty main coon held another kitten in her arms sleeping tightly. To her ,the oldest of the other kittens ran up. Putting his silver paw at the arm which were slung around the squealing black fur ball.

"Momma, can Tuggs play with us?" The silver tabby asked.

"Na Munk love, he is too young" she replied with a soft smile

"Awww" Munkustrap replied disappointed.

The other two queens, sitting besides Bacci, chuckled by the pleading big brown eyes of the little tabby. Trying to change the decision of his step-mother. She looked down on her own kitten back into Mukustraps eyes and then to the bunch of Kittens in the middle of the junkyard. Evebtually changing her mind if the kittens are capable of such a little one. Placing her eyes on the roughly fighting brown, black and white fur. Starring at them in shock as she realized who of the abandoned kitts was playing churlish.

"Am I really noticing it right? Is it Canpeep who is watching? And Alexera fighting?" she aked the other queens.

Jenny looked closely. As the brown black tabby won over the white-black patched one."Bast. it is really Alexera. I never watched closely I always thought it was Pepp."

Alonzo glared at Lex hovering over him with a mischievous smile on her face"GOTCHA!" she yelled happy.

Getting up to sit and wave jenny "Did you see it! I won!" happily waving her tail.  
>"But.."Jenny said. As Lonz jumped Alexera from the back raising his left paw to strike her on the head. As he did and Alexera slumped to the ground to grouch holding both paws at the spot Alonzo hit her, squeeling "Ow ow ow ooooow it huuuurts "<p>

"Come on Lex don't be such a sissy you hurt me to" Alonzo murmured rubbing his right arm. Canpeep hurried over to his sister to rock her back and forth.

He glared at Alonzo "You know she is sensible at her head " putting his paw on the little scar behind her ear

"Its OK Lex" Munkustrap just stood there watching. And with a small "Cooool" he went down to Lonzs side.

The third queen leaped up "ALONZO, I cant believe you. She is just a princess"

"But she hit me first Mum" Alonzo retorted.

Alanata stalked down standing above them "Young man .." she started but was interrupted.

"Its ok, I can take it" Lex smiled at her, rubbing her head with her left paw "I must learn to take a little pain how else can I secure the yard with all of you ?"

"But..you.." Alanata murmured . She didn't wanted to say the kit that only toms can become protectors.

"Hit me too Lonz." Munkustrap said

"No " Alonzo replied

"Why not" He asked his best friend

"If I hit you there is no one to hit me"

"Well there is canpepp left who can hit you at least as hard as Lex"

Canpepp looked down at Lex and her scar then back at Lonz with a devilish smile "With Pleasure"

Munk and Lonz looking at each other then saying in union "OK!"

"Whoa Whoa boys, hold still no one hits the other, understand ?" a blue Russian tom were walking up to them.

"My respect for learning hits are not that bad " he looked down at Lex with a prideful smile"Buuut there is no need to hit you because of that, my dear youngsters. You will learn that soon enough."

"Awww maan " all three tom kits replied.

Every one chuckled. And the Russian blue cat named Awk put is paw on Lex's head patting it "you all would be great protectors. The tribe can be proud."

Lexs smiling was interrupted by a little princess' voice "But mommy said queens can't be Protector."

"Well,"Awk said "You're right but queens must be strong to that they can protect their own kittens, without the protection of your mums you would be at mercy of any harm, so queens protect the tribe too"

"So our mommies didn't want to protect us?" Canpepp asked.

"No dear" Jenny walked down to the black and brown kittens who were dropping their ears and heads "they were forced to leave you, they actually wanted to protect you that way " Jenny lied.

"I don't want any kittens..." Lex said."what if I must let them alone too. It isn't nice like we feel alone."

She sniffed one time and walked to the den she and Canpepp now shared alone.

"Lexie!" Pepp hurried to walk by her side.

Dusk is falling "Well, there you did a great job Awk" Jenny said a little angrily taking her kitten and hurrying into their den. Asparagus was long gone finding the subject too boring hitting each other. Alanata was taking her son by on paw and scolding him with the other till they reached the den he dropped his head even more down. Looking back at Munkustrap with a guilty look on his face.

"Momma do I have to go to bed too?" he asked Bacci.

"Well, yeah"she replied with a smile as the silver tabby yawned. "See?"

Later that evening you could hear a little lullaby from one of the dens with kittens it was fancy and showed the love of a mother to its kitten. So softly, the toms coming back from hunting and their human homes gave a deep sigh. Remembering their kitten hood. After the song stopped and every one went quiet with their loving ones , every now and then you heard a little sobbing. The smallest den just a little, old leather suitcase was the source of it. Two small creatures wimping abut the fact their mothers never sung them anything like that, that they never will hear it aiming for them, that they ere not yet as brave as they wished to be, that they still need their mothers. With that thought they came to sleep slowly curling up to each other. But not having a nice dream, something strange of two other kittens older than Canpepp and Alexera maybe even older than Munk but just slightly, hurt and bruised all over. Canpepp woke up with the picture of hurt mint green eyes in his mind in the middle of the night. Looking beside him at the heaving Alexera. He walked out of the suitcase and sat down in front of it sighing. He still saw it at his inner eye, the mint green eyes but the picture got bigger now. He saw the kitten more clearly hovering over another kittens body hissing at someone to protect the other one . The two bodies looked exactly alike more than his and Lexs. _they must be real twins not fake twins_ he thought. Fake twins were they called by some of the Adult cats, may not knowing that Pepp understands what they mean. But he loved his sister and this love was the biggest you can share to another being. Looking over his shoulder to face the sleeping Alexera he went back to the den to sleep. Still in mind the hurt mint green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks to Ginakabina for your review, I am glad that you like it ^^<strong>

**sry for the long wait I am busy with graduating stuff but starting today I have a lot of free time**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Canpepp slowly woke from his creepy dreams. The vision of the two kittens got clearer by every minute in his sleep till it stopped completely as he heard a chuckle outside. He slowly got up rubbing his heavy eyelids, yawning wildly. He lurked out of the den trough a little hole in the side which meant is their entrance. He just saw three kittens from behind, the one in the center was the smallest a black cat with auburn tabby stripes. Its tail swung slowly from one to the other side. By the little cat sat, on her left side the biggest of the three a silver tabby his face turned to the side to face Alexera. On her right side sat a slightly taller black and white patched tom kit peeking over his shoulder to see that Canpepp has awoken.

"Hey buddy, had a nice dream?"Alonzo spoke turning to walk to Pepp's side.

"Naah, just regular stuff"Canpepp answered , looking confused to the trio who walked into the den by now with a mischievous smile in their faces. "What are you three planing? Whoooaaaa..."

Canpepp was dragged by the trio out of the den "First say what you are planning?"

"If you knew you wouldn't come with us" Munkustrap said.

The kits went to the center of the yard trying not to look suspicious, around them the grown cats were chatting and laughing till they started to scatter doing the daily duties around the junkyard.

Asparagus was sitting there waiting for the other kittens, it seemed he was involved in the plan. The five stuck their heads together to revealing the mission to Canpepp.

"So?" Canpepp asked confused.

"We are going out of the yard."

"Me saw a great park on my way home with mum and it looked fun to climb the trees" Asparagus said. He was the only kitten with a concrete home. Alanata was chased out while she was pregnant but returned without her kitten. She thought Alonzo could stay with Ferro or Munkustrap. Ferro was a stray to begin with and Munkustrap hasn't a home yet.

"And how do you want to cover it?" Pepp asked

"Well there is someone special who is going to help us" Alexera said.

Jenny came trough the entrance in her paw she held the little one of her daughter. Demeter was waving happily to the bunch of kittens then looking up to her mother.

"Can I ?"

"Yes" Jenny smiled happy as Deme stormed away " But don't forget your father is coming today"

Demeter tried to stop before the kits but crashed in Munkustraps back not able to slow down.

"Ow Deme watch out" he scrubbed his back.

"I'm sorry" she said lightly blushing.

"Hey Demeter. Do you want to play with us hide and seek?" Alexera said as she stepped forward to face the little princess.

"'course" she replied swaying her tail fiercer.

"Well" Lex looked to the other kits "But you must start to seek. OK little one?"

"Yeah ...but I am not that little"she laid herself to the ground placing her paws on her eyes ready to count.

" 20 ...niteen...ähmm..eitheen uhhhm...seventee' " as she started to count the kits run all to other directions that it looked real for the queens who were now watching suspiciously.

Munkustrap and Alonzo were first at the meeting point behind the highest pile near the big hole in the fence of the yard. They looked around and waited for the others. Alexera was next jumping down from the pile on Alonzo's back. Chuckling happy that she can still scare one of her best friends. They still waited Lex still hanging on the back of Alonzo one paw under her chin the other one drawing circles the mud. All six ears twitched in one direction were a loud crash came from and two tom kits came running and screaming.

"Hurry Deme is near" Alexera and Alonzo looked at each other then starting to crawl trough the hole in the fence Munkustrap following them as did Canpepp and Asparagus .They ran quite a long time till they came to stop at an less lively street.

"Why did you two do so long" Lex asked gasping.

"No one told him where we met" Asp pointed at Pepp

"Oh"the mischievous trio returned in union .

"At least we are all here now"Munk said.

"Right." everyone nodded.

"So where to go now?" Alonzo asked.

Asp turning around his head then tipping at his chin, pointing out the way in a dark alley. "There I am really sure about it." But his voice sounded very unconfident.

"Oh OK" Lex stepped forward.

The tom kits still starring at the alley in disbelief but then hurrying beside her not to show that the only princess could be braver than all of them.

After a while the team of bravy kitties walked down a way the shouldn't take. Even trough the alley seemed to be one of the prettiest in London. Asparagus started to startle as he sniffed the sent of a Pollicle.

"We must get out of here" he began to shudder.

"I smell it too" Munkustrap said the rest of them just hissed from where they were standing.

A big dogs paw came from a crossing alley the snarling got louder.

"Where are you Kitty cats?" a low dog voice said as the slavering jaws showed up around the corner.

"RUUUUUNNNN" The kittens yelled as they hurried away. Trough a lot of streets they were chased by that odd Pollicle.

"We must try to get rid off it" Munkustrap yelled in disgust running around a corner.

"Whooaaa " Asparagus yelled as he slipped in a puddle of mud and crashed in a wall.

"ASP! " Lex screeched on horror But the big dog did not recognize the little kitten laying unconsciousness. All ran along some streets in mind that they go back to Asp as they got rid off the Pollicle. Around the next corner there were a little garden with a broken fence only as big that a grown cat could go trough.

"Come here" Alonzo yelled pointing at the fence hole.

The kittens slipped one after the other through it. Only the jaws of the dog fitted in the hole it was barking and driveling. The kittens still shivered in fear. Canpepp looked around searching for another escape out of the garden to go looking for Asparagus. And he found one.

Ten minutes later they found Asp still unconscious laying in the mud. All hurried to his side to carry him away back to the junkyard . Even trough they knew they would be scolded very badly, they had in mind that their friend would be better with his mum and the care of the other adult cats. Because the weight of the kitten on their shoulders the way back was much harder to find. And they almost every time ended in a dead end.

"Not again" Alonzo pouted.

"Wait till we are at the end maybe its just very, very dark" Lex murmured

They all stopped even backed away as they heard a loud high hissing. Only Canpepp let go of Asp's body going a little more forward.

"Go away! " a winching voice yelled.

"Be careful "Lex whispered to her brother.

Canpepp was shocked when he saw the hurt mint green eyes. "Go away! " the voice yelled again

Pepp didn't knew what to do so he just backed up and told the others.

"We need to get back to the yard" the other three kittens looked at each other and then nodded and lifting up Asp again.

Half an Hour later at the junkyard everyone was looking Demeter, while she just sobbed. Her mother was hunting mice at the moment so she was even more scared.

"Don't know where are...and ...where ...moooommyy" she started crying hard.

"Whats going on here?" a pleasant Scottish accented voice appeared behind every one.

Alanata turned to him. "Skimble, you're back again" with worry in her eyes.

"Well yeah" he said when he saw his kitten cry in the middle of the crowd. He picked her up that she sobbed in his fur now.

"Daddy" she let out a relieved sob.

"Its OK lass" he patted her back.

"The kittens gone missing while they played hide and seek with Demeter"Alanata spoke "we just wanted to know where our kittens are" she said with tears in her eyes.

"My, my " he shook his head "maybe, they just wanted to discover London"

"Everlasting cat" Jelly and Alanata said in union and fainted.

Ferro glared at Skimbleshanks.

"Shouldnt I have said it ?"

"NO" everyone growled.

* * *

><p><strong>well, I tried to do a cliff hanger :D<strong>

**who knows who belongs to the mint green eyes.**


	6. Chapter 6

Alonzo sniffled trying to find the smell of the junkyard, without Asparagus they had no one who ever was outside, in London's streets. The little paws pacing down the alleys nearly soundless.

"I think we are near" Alonzo said.

The other three noses rose up in the air trying to find anything similar to their memories. Alexera widened her eyes beginning to scrap her back paws jittery.

"Yeah, you are right. Hurry !" all stormed forward following the known scent of their homes.

"Hurry up, Pepp" Canpepp was slower than the others, still the hissing sound ringing in his ears making him shudder now and then. Alonzo was handing the weight of Asp, he shared with Lex and Munk, over to the other two. Waiting shortly for the running Canpepp grabbing his arm and dragging him, faster forward to the yard. Both passed Lex and Munk, dashing trough the entrance of the junkyard trying to inform the adult cats of the incoming miserable looking kitten. They stopped near the NO growling crowd.

"We...he ...pollicle...Asp..wall..." Alonzo said exhausted. Gasping hard, front paws resting on his legs, head held down. Canpepp fell backwards his chest heaving exhausted up and down, front paws covering his eyes to rest.

"WHAAT?" the fainted queens were up in one second again. Alanata hugging her son tight and Jelly looking scared eyes widened as she saw her son carried by the two little kittens, unconscious.

"Asparagus!" she yelled in horror dashing through the crowd to look for her son. "By everlasting cat what did these rascals do to you" she laid her paws to the side of his head. nuzzling the other, after she laid him slowly and carefully to the ground."We ran out to see the park we heard about and we went in a little alley, which asp thought, was the way and then... and then he smelled this big Pollicle..." Alexera spoke as Jelly's eyes began to water. "...And he was scared and we ran and ran and ran and the Pollicle chased us. As we thought of getting rid off of him, we ran around the corner and then... and then Asp slipped in a puddle and crashed against a wall...but the Pollicle didn't realized and chased after us. When we got rid off the Pollicle we hurried back to Asp. And he was still lying there, not moving, just lying..." she looked in Jelly's eyes full of worry for her son and hatred. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she lifted her son to bring him in the den. Gus hurrying beside her to comfort.

"Whose idea was that ?" a toms voice rang, big pwas shoving the crowd aside.

Alonzo still in the arms of his mother looked at the three kittens who are now perched together in fear of the sanctions, the Russian blue would draw. Canpepp just stared at Awk while Munk and Alexera stared in the eyes of each other gulping.

"Ähhmm.."a little hoarse voice began, shaking with guilt "We...we heard Asp and Jelly talk about this park and ...and then came up an idea" Alonzo looked down rubbing his eyes.

"'It would be soo cool to go there...wouldnt it ? Guys'" alexera starting sobbing"I am so soohorry" tears flickered down her cheeks.

"It isn't just your fault, Lex"Munk said, he was the only one staying calm for the sake of his friends."We... we could have talked to you about that dumb idea" the one year old murmured.

"I wanted to, but was dragged"the last kitten pouted.

The mischievous trio glared at Pepp murmuring "Traitor".

"So to be specific It was Lex's Idea?" everyone nodded .

The queens and toms stared at the little princess in disbelief as she calmed down her sobbing.

"That's just because they have no mother, they don't have anyone to raise them proper manners"Jelly pouted angrily. "She will be a queen, she should be the calm spot in the trio but she is the most unbearable to handle, even her also motherless half-brother knows to behave" Lex clinched her little paws into fists. Demeter began sobbing again as Jellylorum began to jell louder and louder .

"That's enough " Skimble interrupted her tirade of hate. Holding his, again, sobbing kitten.

Now everyone looking from Lex to Jelly in the same speed and orde.r (just how you imagine the audience of a tennis tournament)

Awk kneeled down to face the small angry princess "Do you regret going out of the junk yard?"

She nodded furiously then facing Awk sadly"'Course" he smiled at her and then raised again and talked to all kittens.

"Now behave well and go clean and calm down yourself first, we will talk later about the punishment " all the kittens nodded slowly walking to the big tire to settle down and begin to do what they were assigned to.

Now the old cat turned to Jelly "You too go calm down and take care of your son."

A little while later the other ones still watched, but began chatting again and scattered to the duties they did before. The railway cat was going to keep the kittens company on the tire to cheer them up with some of his new story's about the night mail and Scotland. The gray-bluish cat watched over everyone again as something pulled on his tail. He turned and Surprise! ha saw Canpepp. His eyes narrowed over the junkyard as if something was hunting him.

"What is it little one?" he patted the kittens Head.

"I saw someone in a dark alley …." He looked up to the tom scared "hurt kittens one of them was hissing to us. I think it did not recognize we were kittens and I think they need help" Canpepp ended still feeling followed by that mint green eyes.

"I will take care of it" he smiled at the kitten"now hurry back".

As Canpepp hurried away he thought of a way to mete out the punishment to the kits but with the search for the other kittens he would at least had enough time for that.

"Go away " it hissed fearfully "go away".

But the shadows reaching it did not back away.

"Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, go away, Go away..."the last word came out as an cry of pain, it now laid over the other creature, even more bruised, clutching his paws over his eyes to at least not see getting harmed again.

It suddenly felt something warm and soft on the side of his face. A queens paw was caressing his cheek. He took away and saw the friendly golden eyes of a brown tabby queen. He began to sob by this gentle being.

"Hush my dear. hush" she said calm. " Stand up that we can help your sibling too."

"How do you know?"

"Well you have exactly the same markings."

He looked down at the other kitten with worry. then nodded and stood up to make place for the helping cats around him "please don't hurt her more" he whimpered silent as he went into the opened arms of Jenny. When he rested his head against her shoulder he fainted.

Back in the yard everyone was curious about the exactly alike looking kittens only gender differed.

"Look! Just like us, Canpepp" Lex said swaying her tail happy as they sneaked into the infirmary.

"Well not exactly" Skimble said from leaning against the entrance. The kittens looked up in surprise they did not noticed him as they creeped in.

"They are exactly alike. you have some differences "they looked each other.

"Well, yes" Pepp replied sounding a little bit disappointed.

"Now get out , they need rest" jenny walked over to her mates side. He gave her a gently kiss on the cheek and swung his arm around her shoulders. "and I remember that you two still haven't took your punishment "

"Don't want to" both wailed in union.

"Own fault" the happy couple replied as the siblings went out of the den heads dropped down. Jen and Skimble began to nuzzle each other gently.

The protector paced up and down in front of four lined up kits.

"Now what to do with you rascals?" he said scratching his chin. The fur balls stiffened by the harsh words of the gray-bluish tom.

"Well I have a idea fooor" he pointed slowly at Alexera "you! You will help Jenny in the infirmary there you must be silent and behave as a well mannered princess to not disturb and annoy the ill"

"Aw maaan that is nooo fun, not a bit" she protested and brandished with her paws. With a grand gesture she crossed her arms in front of her chest "that is sooo not fair"she pouted. Alexera was the loudest and most hyperactive kitten in the crowd.

"And for Demeter sake ,that she suffered because of your idea, you will accompany her whenever she wants to" Awk added.

"But she is so girly, yuck " she looked to the side.

"Maybe it can rub off on you" he smiled patting the sulky princess.

"So not fun."

"And you three" the other kits still sitting stiffened. "You will take a bath in the river, cleaning it"

"NOOOOO!" all three tom kits disclaimed.

Well, the river wasn't actually a 'river' more a little stream a very very little stream barely one a half meters wide, but for a cat who commonly hates water it was the hell of the Amazon.

Alexera sat down in the infirmary watching the exhausted bruised kittens. Jenny has gone to catch some water and old clothes to clean them off from all the mud and dried blood. Lex teetered back an forth in boredom eyes sternly focused at the male kit who where twitching his muscles now and then. She decided to take a closer look and walked over to the cushion he was laying on. She slowly bend down leaning over his face and sniffed. He gave a small wince and she backed up as she got frightened. Looking around the infirmary to check if Jenny came back she sighed in relief as she noticed no one was there. She would get scolded again if Jenny found her hovering above the unconscious tom kit. As nothing happened she sat back at the corner waiting for Jenny. Jenny came back with Demeter in tow.

"Is she helping too?"Lex asked.

Jenny placed the bowl with water beside the cushion with the tom. Taking one cloth that Demeter carried to ditch it in the water and beginning to rub the toms arms."Well she asked me if you could play and I said that you must help first so she wanted to help too " she said with a soft smile on her lips handing Demeter the used cloth. Deme washed it clean. Jenny waved Alexera to her. As Lex raised Jen heaved the kitten up that he was in a sitting position.

"Please hold him in place, dear."

"OK" Lex sat beside the tom and hugging him around the chest that she has a strong hold of him. jenny cleaned his back and was happy that there were just minor scratches, no deep ones who can fester. The same was with his sister, just minor things, except from a huge scratch at her temple. Which was the occasion of her deep unconsciousness. As the were ready and cleaned up the princess they heard a shifting sound from behind, where the tom laid. They turned around to see him flicker his eyes slowly coming back to consciousness. He was very calm as he awoke turning his head to the side to face Jenny.

"Hello my dear. How are you?"she laid one paw at his forehead.

"Tired, ...sister where is Tanto...where is my Millie" he asked cautioned .

"Right behind us" she guessed he meant his sister so Jen went out of the way that he can see his bandaged sister. He looked up again into Jenny's eyes laying one paw at the side of her head.

He smiled his eyes filled with tears "You are nice cats" with that words he fell back in his sleep without dreams.

"That was strange" both Demeter and Alexera said. Jenny still watched the tom's eyes widened in shock.

"He is a mystic he can read minds..." she said calmed down with a loving smile "and he told me his name is Coricopat and hers Tantomile"

* * *

><p><strong>I did not wanted to plea but <span>pleeease review!<span>**

**and much looove to them who did meggymoo and ginakabina**

**btw macavity will show up soon enough ;D and he is born but not as a jellicle.**


	7. Chapter 7

Time flew by. With nothing in particular happening. Coricopat and Tantomile healed from their wounds, Jenny told Old Deuteronomy that they are mystic's after some 'conversations' with them, the conversations were just in their heads which looked creepy for outsiders watching them just sitting there and staring at each other, he decided that they could stay. But they did not fit so well in the tribe, always doing anything together. Walking the same way, looking the same way, even talking at the same time the same, sometimes. Just the kittens accepted them without any complain. And the tribe grew again in a short time. The main coon queen of Old D gave birth to a small main coon tom with black an golden fur. The name given him was Rum Tum Tugger. And I tell you he wasn't the player in his kittenhood he is now. He really was a fast scared kitten, always clinching to his older brother or parents or Canpepp. He was really affectionated by the Burmese tabby, till today no one knows why. But nearly the same time a scarlet queen was born to the family of Jenny Skimbleshanks and Demeter. Bombalurina (I think she is younger than Demeter :)) fitted perfectly in the family, she was kind of hyperactive but also very princess like just as her bigger sister. Jelly too, went trough another pregnancy again she gave birth to a tom kit his name was Admetus a brownish kitten.

The only one who really wanted a kitten but failed at it was Alanata. She loved to be a mother and cared so much for Alonzo but the luck wasn't on their side. She often put Ferro at fault that he wasn't able to do that a second time. She even forgot about Alonzo out of frustration even trough he could be the remedy.

And Alonzo was the one who suffered, especially when Alanata disappeared all of a sudden. After a week, she didn't showed her self, some of the toms went to look for her at her humans', but no one found her there.

And there were rumors too, that her former tribe expanded their territory. Dangerously close to Jellicle territory. Everyone feared them most, most because of the cruelness which was known among any cat. Till today no one knows how Ferro found that lovable queen in such a brutal tribe.

At the ceiling eight paws were emerging in the direction of a black and white fur bundle. The fur and the paws now belonged to adolescent cats, not exactly kittens but neither grown cats. The silver tabby grew a lot in the last past weeks, he was getting very handsome his muscles defined, because of the training all three of them went trough, he was going to be protector. That was decided when Awk got weaker and weaker the blue Russian would go to Heaviside the next jellicle ball everyone knew and they would be happy with that decision looking at his life and successes as their most respected member. But also that there was a responsible tom waiting for his duty and to success as their new protector. The tabby was proud that his father decided he was the next one and he showed it in every motion. The tom, the two cats emerging to, was nearly the same height not as muscular but well defined too. Some would say he looked even more handsome than the silver tabby through both were fine developing toms. The last cat was auburn and black the tabby stripes slinging around its body to perfection. The left hind paw was a pure white, but it was also walking with a limp.

The cats body got more and more feminine even trough the slender appearance was as of the two toms defined with muscles but in a unflashy way. Well as you can see it's a queen I described. While she was limping she approached faster for Alonzo. Nudging his arm with force and later hanging over his back, arms hanging over his slumbered shoulders.

"Hey Bud whats up?" putting her full weight on Alonzo.

"My dad, he's gone again." looking a little depressed heaving his head "It's almost a week now!"

"Any idea where he did go?"the stronger voice of the silver tabby rang. Munk now standing beside them.

"Not at all. But I saw it coming. He was disappearing more and more."

"How about searching him together?"

"Nah, I don't think that's a great idea. He surly wants to be alone." Munk shrugged waving at them.

"Let's move, or the elders will be angry again!"

"And that isn't what we want!" Lex stated trying to pull her weight on Alonzo again but she failed pathetically. Lonz stood up without any problem heaving her with him.

"That's so not fair! Since when can you carry me this leisurely?" she pouted while climbing down from his back to dash forward. Still limping a bit.

"Because your just too light. It is a gift for a queen, you know."

"Since when am I interested to be a queen?" she growled

"Since you look like a really hot one." Munkustrap said silent under his breath out of her earshot but not Alonzo's.

"What was that?" he claimed with big eyes as they followed the soon-to-be queen.

"What was what?" he blushed slightly under silver and black striped his fur.

"Don't play dumb, man." he pierced him with his eyes "You like our little queeny"

"Of course! She's just like a sister to us."

"I did not mean that 'like' and you know it."

"Damn it Alonzo," he started to walk faster "leave me alone!" reaching Lex and started talking to her. Alonzo gave a sigh and started to catch up.

"I Hate Her" someone summoned "she is just, just ..."

Demeter hit the ground with her front paw. In the last month Deme started to dislike her always admired princess friend because she started to like Munkustrap more and more. And Alexera was the queen closest to the silver tabby. Even trough everyone , not excepting Demeter, knew they where just the best buddy's with Alonzo , the so called mischievous trio. But the jealousy made her blind for these things.

"Whats with her Deme?" a high pitched princess voice appeared besides her.

"Looks how she flirts! It is so disgusting!"

Bomba looked in the direction of the trio with disbelief.

"If you call that flirting, then I accept that I have no idea of anything like love." Tantomile and Coricopat wandered out of a shadow, moving exactly alike.

"You are just jealous that they get along so well AND that you don't have the guts to talk to Munkustrap!"

Demeter blushed giving a silent hiss "stop moving around in my head, that's creepy."

The Twins walked on to sit beside the two sisters who where watching the trio pacing down the path to their training.

"Why is Lex walking so strange?" Bombalurina asked.

"Maybe she hurt her leg."Coricopat and Tantomile stated. Demeter's lips formed into a grin.

"Yes she did." a voice came from underneath them from the end of the junk-pile where Tugger and Canpepp were sitting. "Yesterday they tried to climb the big metal pile, they almost did Munkustrap, then Alonzo and underneath them Alexera. Alonzo lost his balance and was near falling as he brought himself back to the pile, but down his paws some metal scraps flew and one hit her left leg. It is just a light scratch Jelly said." he look past the corner the trio vanished by now.

"Just what she deserved." Demeter murmured under her breath.

Around the corner were a smaller ceiling with loads of junk placed like a cours. There were waiting three toms. The weakened Awk, Old D and Gus. They were standing there talking about something. It was strange Deut was there, he never watched the training. Maybe he wanted to see what the soon-to-be tom and protector can do. Munkustrap was highly motivated by the sight of his father.

"Hello Father" he said in a tomish manner as he straightened himself in a firm standing position.

"Good morning, Sir !" Alonzo and Alexera welcomed him in union.

"Good morning." he nodded his head with a soft smile on his lips, and with warm filled eyes. "Today I will watch you to see how you progress in your abilitys."

"Yes,Sir!" all three of them exclaimed

Gus made his way in front of the gray big tom to give the kittens a sight."Then we should begin." he said while smiling.

All three nodded.

"We will begin with the Course! Than stand in a row" the kittens lined up and made a position meant to start a quick sprint. "Three. Two. One..."

"Halt, " Old Deuteronomy interrupted the start . Causing confusion among the adolescences.

"Alexera what are you doing ?" the kits looked at each other.

"Training...and to develop my abilitys." she looked to her side and thought of the scratch. "Oh, you mean that little thing? Its OK, it doesn't hurt a bit." she smiled.

"No, I mean because you are a queen . I would appreciate the appearance of your brother or Asparagus jr. but not of you! And plus you are injured so you should rest "

"But I can challenge them. I can even beat them in some disciplines." she yelled in anger

"Lex!" Munk hissed low.

"Alexera, I ask you to go back to the queens and learn how to behave as one." Old Deuteronomy said not showing his shock of the behavior of the soon-to-be queen.

"That is not fair! NO! That is just ridiculous! Just because I have another gender is not a reason to provide me from getting stronger! " she yelled even louder her eyes filling with tears.

"LEX!" now Munk hissed loud and angry "Stop it!" he said more silent showing her sorrow in his eyes . But he must show his father loyalty if he wanted to be a good son without any fails.

Fist she stood there with shock but hissed at him a moment later. The tears starting to make their way down her face.

"Thanks for being such a great friend." with that statement she left.

Munk looked after her with hurt eyes of his own false behavior. Alonzo putting a paw on his shoulder "It's okay, she will understand."

Munk nodded and focused again on his father which's gaze was filled with elation.

"Soooo, now let's start." Gus demanded "Three. Two. One. START!"

* * *

><p>AN: sry for the long wait maybe nowadays(xD) there are more interested people for my story if you like it or not. show it me in your reviews ;D

I made Demeter a little bit out of role ...but she will get a more fitting personality. I promise :)


End file.
